


Il regalo più bello

by Raiil



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: April 24, Cute, Fluff, Happy Birthday Yamamoto!, I know that today is not his birthday, M/M, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiil/pseuds/Raiil
Summary: “Auguri Yamamoto!” dissero tutti i suoi amici in coro.In pochi secondi di ritrovò circondato dai suoi amici che gli facevano gli auguri.Storia cortissima per festeggiare, in straritardo (o in anticipo?), il compleanno del nostro amato Guardiano della Pioggia, non che fissato del baseball.





	Il regalo più bello

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia la scrissi nel lontano 2013, l'ho riletta dopo anni e ho trovato un infinità di errori non solo grammaticali ahaha Per questo ho deciso di "revisionarla" e di postarla qui nonostante non sia il compleanno di Yamamoto~

 

“Auguri Yamamoto!” dissero tutti i suoi amici in coro.

Yamamoto proprio non si aspettava che tutti i suoi amici si radunassero a casa sua per fargli una festa a sorpresa. Ora si spiegava il perché quel giorno suo padre gli aveva chiesto di fare la spesa prima di tornare a casa.

In pochi secondi di ritrovò circondato dai suoi amici che gli facevano gli auguri.  
A un certo punto gli si avvicinò Tsuna chiedendogli “Piaciuta la sorpresa?” Yamamoto sfoderò uno dei suoi più radiosi sorrisi in risposta “Certo! Non me lo aspettavo! Però ora devi spiegarmi come avete fatto a portare qui anche Hibari”. Tsuna indicò Dino, “Tutto grazie a lui! Se non ci fosse stato Dino-san non ci saremmo riusciti neanche fra cent‘anni!” a quelle parole i due scoppiarono a ridere.

“Mi dispiace, ma non abbiamo regali da darti visto che te li abbiamo già da- “ Ad interrompere la frase di Tsuna fu un urlo di Lambo.  
“Lambo-san vuole aprire i regali!”

“Scemucca non ci sono regali e anche se ci fossero non te li daremmo, non è tua la festa!”  
“Ed invece si Stupidera! Sono miei perché io sono il grande Lambo-san!”  
“Ti faccio saltare in aria scemucca!”

A quelle parole Lambo iniziò a correre, inciampando sui suoi stessi piedi, la caduta non fece solo volar via dai suoi capelli il bazooka dei 10 anni, ma ci finì dentro. Si creò una cortina di fumo e ne uscì Lambo adulto.

“Ohi ohi, e adesso dove sono?” Si guardo in giro con sguardo confuso, prima di continuare, “Direi che è un compleanno, oserei dire-” non riuscì a finire la frase che Bianchi urlò “Romeoo!!”. Dire che Lambo sbiancò di colpo era un eufemismo. Senza pensarci due volte Lambo iniziò a correre senza sapere neanche lui dove andare e Bianchi iniziò a lanciare i suoi poison cooking ovunque le capitasse. Per poter vedere meglio decise quindi di togliersi gli occhiali e la reazione del fratello non tardò ad arrivare. Gokudera, infatti, vedendo sua sorella in faccia cadde a terra tenendosi la pancia fra le mani. Yamamoto e Tsuna si nascosero dietro a un muretto, mentre Kyoko, Haru, Chrome e I-Pin presero Gokudera e si nascosero dietro a una fila di tavolini. Hibari, spazientito da questo risvolto, aveva già tirato fuori i suoi tonfa, pronto a mordere a morte tutti quegli erbivori, ma fu prontamente fermato da Dino, il quale lo prese di peso, dimostrando la sua temerarietà (o più semplicemente confermava gli intenti suicidi del biondo a voler stare con quel moretto problematico) e si nascosero anche loro con Chikusa e Ken. Ryohei, non sapendo bene dove andare, si nascose all‘estremo insieme a Yamamoto e Tsuna. L‘unico che non si mosse fu Reborn, rimanendo seduto come se nulla stesse succedendo.

Lambo allora decide di nascondersi dietro Reborn, il quale però non la prese tanto bene e gli tirò un calcio in testa. Lo fece volare tra le grinfie di Bianchi, però, per sua fortuna, scaddero i 5 minuti ed evitò la morte. Al che Bianchi un po' confusa, tornò calma e si rimise gli occhiali. Di conseguenza Gokudera rinvenne e tutti uscirono dai rispettivi nascondigli e la festa continuò più o meno tranquillamente.  
Passò molto tempo prima che i ragazzi iniziarono ad andarsene.  
Le prime ad andarsene furono le ragazze con I-pin e Lambo in braccio ormai addormentati. Poco dopo furono seguite a ruota dai restanti invitati, l‘unico che non accennava ad andarsene era Gokudera.  
Yamamoto non poteva sperare di meglio, attendeva di rimanere solo col suo amore per poterlo a dormire da lui. Sapeva già come sarebbe andata, subito il dinamitardo avrebbe negato fingendosi di arrabbiarsi, ma alla fine Yamamoto sarebbe riuscito a vincere. Ormai per loro questa era una routine a cui non avevano ancora rinunciato, nonostante ormai si frequentassero da tempo.

Una volta rimasti solo i due amanti, Yamamoto non fece in tempo ad aprire la bocca che Gokudera lo precedette affermando “Ho ancora un regalo per te.” Yamamoto rimase di stucco sentendo quelle parole.

“Seguimi” così dicendo Gokudera lo afferrò per una manica e lo trascinò fuori casa.

“Dove stiamo andando?” chiese dubbioso al dinamitardi, il quale si fermò un secondo voltandosi verso lo spadaccino, rispondendo semplicemente “Lo scoprirai presto” e riprese a camminare prendendogli la mano. Quell‘azione fece nascere un dolce sorriso sulle labbra di Yamamoto.

Poco dopo imboccarono una stradina nel bosco e il moro, non riuscendo a trattenere la curiosità, chiese “Mi dici dove stiamo andando?” questa volta Gokudera non si fermò e rispose indicando in alto verso una collina.

Diede poi uno sguardo veloce all‘ora prima di esclamare “Siamo in ritardo! Cavolo!”

“In ritardo per cosa?”

“Sei proprio curioso! Se corri faremo in tempo e lo scoprirai.” subito dopo il dinamitardo si mise a correre trascinandoselo dietro, senza mai lasciargli la mano. Ci misero neanche un minuto ad arrivare alla meta e Yamamoto ne rimase sbalordito

“Il tramonto!” esclamò “Che bello! Grazie Gokudera!” e lo abbracciò forte a sé.

“Mollami che mi soffochi” fu la blanda protesta del guardiano della Tempesta.

I due amanti poi si sedettero sull‘erba ad osservare il panorama, uno accanto all'altro. Gokudera appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Yamamoto, il quale a sua volta si appoggiò su quella del dinamitardo.

Gokudera prendendogli la mano, gli sussurrò “Tanti auguri Takeshi”. Sentendo pronunciare il suo nome, sulle labbra del moro nacque un sorriso genuino.  
“Ti amo Hayato” a quelle parole Gokudera arrossì e dopo pochi istanti, senza dare il tempo al dinamitardo di rispondere, lo spadaccino poggiò le sue labbra sulle sue in un casto bacio “Questo è il miglior regalo che abbia mai ricevuto.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate e lasciatemi un Kudos se vi è piaciuta la storia!


End file.
